


Warmth

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: While hunting Sylar, Noah finds himself caught in a blizzard





	Warmth

Title: Warmth  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Sylar  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Blizzard  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: While hunting Sylar, Noah finds himself caught in a blizzard  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: After "Distractions"  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

 

Warmth

Noah knew deep in his heart that he should stay with his family, take care of Sandra, Lyle and Claire after the shock they all went through. After Claire nearly had been killed. But he couldn´t let Sylar slip through his fingers. As long as this monster was running free Claire would never be save. So he left Sandra to take care of their family and followed the escaped man.

Although wounded Sylar was quiet good in getting away. Killing a truck driver to steal his car, was quiet a clever move. Noah didn´t trust the other company employees to manage this situation. Instead he hunted the killer himself, following him further north.

Sylar knew he was pursued. Bennett of course, a man without abilities but not to underestimate, like Sylar had learned painfully. And he had no intentions to go back into that torture chamber like an overgrown guinea pig. So he headed north, sleeping only when he couldn´t avoid it in his car. Soon he reached Alasca and it became colder.

Noah listened to weather forecast, which told about heavy snowing, but he couldn´t stop right now. Not when he was so close the serial killer. It couldn´t be that bad, could it?

But it turned out even worse than the forecast. Half an hour later it was not only beginning to snow, but to storm. And soon Bennett – in the middle of a blizzard –acknowledged, that he had made a mistake. The snow was blocking the road and the car would neither move forward or backward. The last house he had seen must have been miles ago. But he had to try to return to it or he would freeze in his car.

Walking through the snow was exhausting and Noah was not as young as he used to be. And soon he didn´t know anymore where he was. He was cold and tired and while a part of his mind screamed that he had keep moving, he finally was so exhausted, that he sank to the ground. He needed to rest, just for a few minutes...

Sylar was also stranded with his car, but had created with his telekinesis easily a way through the snow. He could not say which impulse made him pick up the unconscious company man and take him to an abandoned hut. Noah had nothing to offer him, he couldn´t steal anything from him. But for someone without abilities he was clever and resourcefulness and Sylar found himself feeling a certain respect for him, which he felt for not many people. No, this night he wouldn´t kill him. Instead he made a fire in the fireplace and strong hot tea.

When Noah came back to his senses again, the first thing he felt, was unexpected warmth. He carefully opened his eyes and saw Sylar sitting opposite him. His first impulse was fighting, but his limbs felt heavy and his mind told him that it would be suicide anyway.

During this internal struggle Sylar had noticed that he was awake: “A hot tea Noah? You could use some warmth.”

And that was more than true. Carefully he sat up and took the offered cup, when the thought struck him, that Sylar must have been the one to save him.

“What do you want with me? Kill me yourself?”

“Maybe one day. But not now. You are too formidable an opponent to be killed by bad weather. How are you feeling now? Still cold?”

Noah sipped his tea carefully: “No, it´s all right – I guess I should thank you.”

“You are welcome, “Sylar grinned, but grimaced when a movement hurt his wound, “you are shooting very well, you know?”

“And you can be very sensible for a serial killer.”

“I`m no serial killer, I just take what others haven’t earned.”

“And kill them in the process, “Noah retorted.

“And your torture chamber is all for the greater good. I guess you have killed a few more people than I.”

Noah huffed. That was not untrue. He still had a higher headcount than Sylar.

“That´s entirely different.”

“Yeah, it´s all for a good cause.”

“Someone needs to protect the world from people like you.

“Does your precious little company know that your daughter is one of us?”

That was nearer to the truth than Noah liked.  
“Touché”, he murmured.

“Tired?” Sylar asked. “I don´t think anyone will come this evening, so we have the couches for ourselves.”

Noah grunted non-committal already half asleep. Sylar smiled and got comfortable himself.

 

Noah woke in the middle of the night, when the younger man began to groan in his sleep. He seemed to have an nightmare and Noah went over to him. In sleep the bogeyman of his daughter and terroriser of his family had astonishly turned into a tormented young man. And after Sylar had saved him he could at least try to save him from his nightmares.

But when quietly shook the younger man Sylar jumped and hold onto him like a lifeline. Noah held him tight for a moment to calm him down and when Sylar kissed him desperately he didn´t resist but responded to it.

The lovemaking was slow and gentle, like the snow still falling outside. The house away from everything, separated through the snow created the illusion of an own world. They were not the company man and the serial killer anymore but only lonely souls one hungry for human touch the other one tired of lying to his beloved ones – and both looking for forgetting.  
Noah threaded the killer as if he could break and Sylar clung to him. For a moment all his coolness fell away and just left a very young man arching into Noah´s caresses and trembling in his arms when he came.

They fell asleep totally entangled but when Noah woke the next morning he was alone.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
